


maaf.

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena aku begitu jauh."





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 

> 
>  

 

Castiel akan menunduk dan melihat ke bawah, menembus keterbatasan agar pandangnya sampai pada satu titik di bumi. Ia mematrikan perhatiannya pada satu sosok kecil yang tampak begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya (meski dirinya lebih tahu, bahwa sosok itu adalah manusia paling kuat, paling berani yang pernah tercipta). Castiel melihatnya berjuang. Ia melihat sosok kecil itu kehilangan semuanya. Ia melihat manusia kecil itu terhempas, tersuruk, jatuh.

Dan Castiel hanya bisa berada jauh di atas sini, tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa. Hanya melihat. Hanya mengawasi. Pendar raga surgawinya meredup, seolah berbisik—membisikkan kata-kata yang tak akan pernah diucapkan, bahkan bila ia mendapat kesempatan untuk itu. Kata-kata yang akan terus menghantui; sesal, duka, dan luka di saat yang sama.

Karena Castiel tidak di sana, saat Dean membutuhkannya.

 

 

> "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena aku begitu jauh."
> 
> _maafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaaf aku akan melakukan apapun—APAPUN—untuk berada di sisimu maafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaaf_

 

 

Dean akan mendongak, melihat pada bintang, mendaratkan pandang pada langit luas tak berbatas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi ia berharap Cas mendengarnya. Bahwa Dean berdoa setiap hari, berharap malaikat itu baik-baik saja. Bahwa Dean berdoa setiap hari, karena— _apa yang bisa Dean lakukan?_

Ia hanyalah manusia.

Ia begitu ingin melakukan segalanya, untuk memastikan Castiel baik-baik saja. Ia _bersedia_ melakukan segalanya, karena itulah yang Cas lakukan untuk Dean di masa lalu (dan bahkan yang akan dilakukan Cas di masa depan [andai dia bisa]). Dean ingin melindungi Cas, menjaganya, mempertaruhkan nyawa bila perlu.

Tapi Dean lebih tahu (—bagaimanapun ia harus tahu [diri]).

Ia tidak akan mampu.

Maka, di tiap doanya, ia menyelipkan maaf. Maaf karena dirinya tidak bisa berusaha lebih untuk Cas. Maaf karena dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa dengan kekuatan yang terbatas pada akal dan logika.

Serentet maaf, Dean berharap Cas mendengar dan memakluminya.

 

 

 

 

 

"Maafkan aku, meski maafku mungkin tidak akan menyelamatkanmu."

            Terpisah ruang dan waktu, keduanya mencecap getir yang sama.

                        Seorang manusia menggelamkan diri dalam sesal dan duka.

                                    Sesosok malaikat meleburkan diri dalam pendar bintang, meledak.

 

 

 

dan begitulah akhirnya,

maaf menjadi salam perpisahan mereka.

 

 

 

 

 

_"I’m sorry,“ he said._

_"I’m sorry, I’m so far away."_

— Benjamin Alire Sáenz, Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe

 

 

 

**fin.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya saya bisa debut nulis destiel ~~meski crappy as usual huhuhu~~ :’)
> 
> mereka spesial banget buat saya, aaaaaa my precious ❤
> 
> saya bahagia bisa kejerumus masuk spn karena orang-orang istimewa di sekitar saya :’) seriously, thanks a lot sudah memperkenalkan saya sama spn :’) *pelukinsatusatu* ❤
> 
>  
> 
> hopefully bisa nulis destiel lebih banyak lagi  \o/


End file.
